


The Stove Saga

by waterwingeddove



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A little bit of everything, Angst, Crack, F/F, Fluff, Occasionally OOC, With a hint of regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6336793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwingeddove/pseuds/waterwingeddove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siobhan needs help in exacting revenge on Cat Grant and Supergirl, so she picks someone with a vengeance just like hers. Little did she know that Livewire and her would have such a messed up relationship, and little did she know that suddenly she would have a stove fixation that Livewire absolutely hates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stove Saga

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS A BAD IDEA I GOT ON MY TWITTER AFTER MAKING ALL THESE POSTS ABOUT STOVES AND I MADE IT COME TO LIFE IN FIC FORM FOR THESE GUYS  
> [HERE](https://twitter.com/lucylaneeffect/status/710227698438823936) IT IS IF YOU GUYS WANNA READ THE STOVE SAGA WITH PICTURES  
> IM SO SORRY EVERYONE GETS OOC SOMETIMES AND THIS IS OCCASIONALLY SERIOUS BUT ITS ALL JUST CRACK. AND FLUFF. EVEN SOME ANGST WORKED ITS WAY IN. THANKS TO [THIS LOVELY PERSON](http://puppydanvers.tumblr.com/) FOR SOME IDEAS  
> PLEASE ENJOY AND IM SORRY IN ADVANCE I CREATED A MONSTER

Perched upon the small island within her cell, Leslie felt sparks cackle off of her body as she placed her hands to her head and only stared at the ground. She could tell that her four months of hell were weighing heavily on her, and especially since her powers were still volatile, she had to spend all of her time keeping herself in check. She was exhausted, to say the least. Leslie could hear something go on outside, but she paid it no heed. That is, until the door to her cell suddenly opened and she snapped her head up, checking to make sure she didn't dream it up. No, her door had been opened. She had her chance to leave.

Livewire's lips curled into a devious smile, and she rose to her feet, relishing in every step it took to get out of her cell. Even better, the door to the room that contained her cell opened too, and behind it was a woman with a smile equally as devious. She looked as if she were in a hurry, and she looked as if she just fought off all the DEO agents that tried to stop her.

"Lemme guess… You're my savior, aren't you?" Livewire quipped, tilting her head, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Cat freakin' Grant." The woman said, "I need my revenge. Figured you did too."

Livewire's eyes widened in a flash of anger, causing static to dart from off of her. However, she calmed herself long enough to seize the mystery woman by her arm and to allow herself to regain that wicked grin of hers, "Let's ditch this place then, huh? We have a Cat to put down."

The woman visibly winced as soon as she was touched. There was probably a shock from that contact, but the prospect of leaving before they both got caught was too appealing for her to care, "Lead the way, _Livewire._ "

Turning her body into pure electricity, Livewire transferred that power over to the other to allow them both to be sucked into the electronic lock, guiding them both away from the prison that was the DEO.

* * *

In some random alleyway that Livewire chose, she made them both exit from a street sign and reverted back to a human form. The mystery woman immediately collapsed to the ground and shivered once she was back to normal.

Livewire only stared at her with narrowed eyes, "Who are you, o' grand savior?"

"Siobhan," she said, coughing and forcing herself to her knees, "I was Cat's assistant. She ruined my life."

"Yeah?" Livewire kneeled down beside her, glare never fading, "If it weren't for that blonde-haired feline, I wouldn't have had lightning channeled into me that put me into a coma _and_ turned me into some freaky human lightning bolt. Sorry, but I think I win this one."

"Damn, she did that to you?" Siobhan turned toward her, expression contorted with surprise, "Jesus, okay, you win. No contest. _God..._ "

Livewire only grinned, "Damn straight, S-..." She trailed off, furrowing her brow in an attempt to think, "Sinn-"

"Siobhan." She repeated, almost offended, "It's Siobhan."

"...Cinna...bon. Cinnabon. Right."

"N-No, it's-" Siobhan sighed, slapping her palm to her forehead, "Fine, it's fine. I won't be keeping that name for much longer anyhow. Cinnabon. Whatever. Go wild."

"That is my forte.." Livewire quirked her brow and flashed a wicked smile.

Siobhan just shook her head incredulously and stood, brushing herself off, " _Anyways…_ With your powers and mine combined, there is no _way_ Supergirl could defeat us both."

"Sounds fun, yeah, have fun with that." Livewire only let out a heavy breath and started to walk away, waving as she passed Siobhan, "Thanks for freeing me, yada-yada, other pointless sentimental stuff… I got a Cat to skin. I don't have time to waste over that weak, hot mess."

"Wait, wait!" Siobhan chased after Livewire, grabbing her by the arm to stop her, "Les, how do you think we're gonna draw Supergirl out? We go after the thing she seems to cherish most…" She started to smile as she trailed off, hoping Livewire would catch her drift.

Livewire did catch on, and she let out a laugh as she figured it out, "Alright… I'm game, Cinnabon."

"Good, good… But I'm not going out there like this. Hell no. I need a look. Like yours. You got the white hair goin' on and the singed clothes and leather."

"Need a good shocker?" Livewire fluttered her fingers, "That'll get'cha the singed look… It's how I got mine."

"Please don't." Siobhan deadpanned, "You gave me enough shocks as is."

"Fine, fine, whatever floats your damn boat. Wait, what the hell even is your power, anyway? The costume's gotta relate."

"I'm a screamer." At Livewire's loud burst of laughter and surprised grin, Siobhan felt her face heat up and she immediately went to amend her words, "Not like that, you idiot! My voice can destroy concrete-" Livewire was still laughing, having to clutch her stomach and stumble to keep herself upright, "Oh, screw you!"

"Oh, I bet you want to!" Livewire added in between fits of maniacal laughter, "That way you can show me just how much of a _screamer_ you are!"

"...I have made a terrible mistake."

* * *

Once Livewire was calmed down enough from her laughing episode, Siobhan dragged her off to one of the abandoned warehouses she had so conveniently discovered before she went to save her. There, they fed Livewire food that wasn't like the gross alien prison grub, they made Siobhan's new villain getup and spent at least an hour getting the makeup just right, and trying not to literally electrocute Siobhan's face. As soon as they were done, Livewire took a few steps away to admire her work.

"Y'know, if I hadn't busted my ass so hard making that outfit, I'd be damn tempted just to tear it from right off you about now…" Livewire grinned, letting out a snicker.

Siobhan huffed and averted her gaze, puffing her cheeks, "You wish…"

Just mere seconds after, they had visitors. Only one made themselves apparent and had attracted the two villains' attention.

"Looks like the high-school gymnast is upon us, Cinnabon." Livewire mused, flattening her hands to cause electricity to form in her palms, "And not a second too soon."

"Les, I thought we agreed that I was going to be Silver Banshee from now on-" Siobhan let out a hastened sigh and shook her head, focusing back on Supergirl, "Whatever. I'm so ready to just kill this walking fashion catastrophe in front of us."

"You decided on Banshee. I said 'in your dreams.' No agreement whatsoever."

"You are so unsupportive. We're supposed to be a team!"

"Ha! No. That makes it sound equal. _I'm_ the evil mastermind. You're my sidekick-underling thing."

"That is _so_ wrong on so many levels!-"

Supergirl suddenly cleared her throat, "I'm right here, guys! I don't want to interrupt on a lovers' spat, but come on! Lucy's pissed and I need to apprehend you both before I get chewed out!"

Livewire only rolled her eyes, "I'm not going back to that cell. You can try, but you'll never get me to go ba-" Before she could finish, both she and Siobhan were knocked back into the walls of the warehouse, causing them both to sink to their knees once they landed. Harshly.

Wincing from the pain from such a sudden blow, Livewire looked around, trying to figure out what happened, "Who the fuck was that?"

Siobhan's eyes widened and she quickly turned her head towards Livewire, "I know this is totally a bad time right now, but Les, I think we left the stove on."

"What the-" Livewire had to do a double-take, "We did not leave the goddamn stove on! We don't even have a house!"

"Again, you guys?!" Supergirl interjected, holding her arms out and looking obviously offended, "You should be fighting us, not yourselves!"

"If you had to put up with this one, you'd fight her too!" Livewire countered. Siobhan only gasped.

The strange guy in red spandex took this as his opportunity to try and strike again, and Livewire could see the trails of electricity left in the wake of his speedy running. She focused herself into pure energy and, once he was close enough, she entered his lightning trails and tailed him. She grew close enough to him and returned to a human form, immediately straightening her legs and nailing him in the back with a double-footed kick. He went down instantly. He didn't look like he was getting back up.

Supergirl scratched her head, a little embarrassed, "...Wow, okay, he said he was fast, but I didn't think it meant he was so quick to go down…"

Livewire only shrugged with a menacing smile from where she kneeled on the ground after sticking a landing. Banshee jumped behind her and let out a scream, one which Livewire added a blast of lightning to, and the electrified sonic waves crashed directly into Supergirl, knocking her down as well. Both Livewire and Banshee watched Supergirl closely, just in case she still had something left in her. Didn't look like that was the case.

"…That was shockingly easy." Siobhan remarked, surprisal then turning to annoyance at Livewire's stifled snicker, "Not like that. Not like that, dammit!"

Livewire held up her hand for a high-five, which Siobhan returned only to get electrocuted and hit the ground herself. Wincing, Livewire nudged Banshee with her boot, trying to get her to stir, "…Cinnabon? …Banshee?" She kneeled down and looked around as if she didn't want anyone to catch the next part, "… _Siobhan?_ " Still no response from her.

Leslie just sighed and picked Siobhan up, carrying her along as she went to ditch this place, "That one's on me." She muttered, "I'll take that one."

Looking down at Siobhan's body, Livewire saw some of the fabric of her outfit stained red, and she could barely make out a gash in Siobhan's side through the torn clothes. Leslie could feel her brow furrow, if only slightly, in concern. It must've been from that surprise hit from the Crimson Speedster. She knew that it couldn't be left untreated, and since Siobhan was out cold, it looks like that responsibility fell to Leslie.

"Looks like I might just have to tear part of this outfit off you after all…" Leslie quipped under her breath, turning both her and Siobhan into electricity and sending them coursing through a nearby control panel.

* * *

Siobhan's eyes fluttered open groggily and a groan left her lips. She looked around, trying to force herself up and prop herself up on her elbows, but she still felt uneasy…and there was a surprising amount of draft hitting her upper body. Livewire was sitting at her side, and once Siobhan stirred, Leslie had helped her at least sit up.

"…Uh, is there any particular reason why the only thing I'm wearing above the belt is my bra?" Siobhan asked before some worry kicked in, "God, did I try to have victory sex with you? I did, didn't I? Dammit, sorry about that."

"Wait, is that a thing you actually try to do?" Livewire furrowed her brow, "No, you did not ask me for victory sex. You passed out after you took down the Alien Wonder. As for the shirtless part…" She reached behind her, producing the stitched up clothes, "Crimson Speedster roughed you up pretty good. Tore your shirt. Also gave you a nasty gash in your side. I had to take this off to get to the gash, and then I had to wash the blood out… I knocked you out for a good two hours."

Siobhan blinked and looked at her abdomen, seeing the cloth wrapped around the wound, "Oh… Thanks, Les." Her gratefulness faded in one fell swoop, "Wait, _you_ knocked me out?!"

"You went for a high-five, and uh…you got a mild shock. _By accident_."

Siobhan growled and looked away, shaking her head. Livewire didn't let the silence settle in for long.

"Why do you hate Cat Grant?"

Turning her head and tilting it, Siobhan looked Leslie over, "She ruined my life."

"Yeah, got that, but _how?_ "

"I got busted for doing what she didn't have the guts to do. Supergirl went absolutely batshit and let aliens _get away,_ and when I found footage proving it, Cat wouldn't air it. I tried sending it to Perry White, but…" Siobhan narrowed her eyes, drawing her knees to her chest, "She fired me, and I got put on a blacklist for doing it. I can't find a job. No one will hire me…all because I saw Supergirl for what she _really_ is…"

"Seems like Kitty's still as possessive over her girl as always. Is that it?"

"'Is that it?' What, should there be more?"

"So, there was like, no sex? At all?" Leslie pressed, raising a brow.

"What? No!"

"You make out with her?"

"No! She was my boss!"

"Eye-sex?"

"…Okay, maybe! A little!" Siobhan could feel her face heat up. She thanked God that the makeup would hide it from being beet red, "Jesus… What the hell happened between you and her?"

"She saw a lot of herself in me." Livewire pursed her lips, "She put a lot of herself in me…"

Siobhan just cringed, shaking her head frantically, "No. Nuh-uh. Conversation over."

Livewire just shrugged, "Fine. You already know my story. And name." Leslie knitted her eyebrows together, "You know a lot."

"Without a job, I had a lot of free-time to think things through…" Siobhan muttered, glancing around at the destroyed building they were stowed away in, "You know, we should really get a house…"

"What, so you'll finally have a reason to ask me if we left the stove on? Not a chance…" Livewire snickered. Siobhan only rolled her eyes.

"Give me my shirt. Let's go trap Supergirl's Catnip and get this over with."

Leslie nodded and stood, holding out her hand for Siobhan to take. Hoisting Siobhan to her feet, Leslie brought her free hand atop the bandages, her fingers drifting over it lightly, "Be careful out there. Don't let this get worse."

"Maybe it's the grogginess talking, but it's almost like you're concerned for me…" Siobhan said beneath her breath, looking Leslie over, "While I'm topless, no less…"

Leslie only grinned and teasingly raised an eyebrow, "Are you feeling a spark, or is it just me?"

Siobhan looked near ready to give a serious response, but an accidental discharge surged through her hand, which was still holding Leslie's. She felt herself grimace, "…I do now."

Pulling her hands away, Leslie let out a sigh and shook her head, "It still does that-"

"Hey, it's fine." Siobhan smiled in an attempt to be reassuring, putting her jacket and gloves back on, "I get it."

Livewire only swallowed hard, keeping her gaze elsewhere, "We've stalled long enough. Let's go." Placing her hand upon Banshee's shoulder, she sent them rocketing through an open wire, CatCo being their next target.

* * *

Once they had Cat, they reappeared in the National City park through one of the street lamps. Livewire shoved Cat down on one of the benches and pulled out two pairs of handcuffs, binding Cat to the bench with no possibility to escape. Banshee was understandably a little off-guard.

"Should I be concerned that you just happen to have these handcuffs with you at all times?" Banshee muttered, staring at Livewire.

Livewire and Cat both answered the very same way in unison, "Yes." Banshee just grimaced at the implications that had.

Finishing up with the cuff job, Livewire let out an excited sigh and stared at Cat while she stood, "I am going to enjoy this _far_ more than I should…"

"What, are you going to kill me? I'm trembling in fear…" Cat growled, only narrowing her eyes.

"Eventually… For now, we have something a lot more entertaining in mind…" Livewire trailed her fingers up Cat's neck, lifting her chin before pulling away.

Siobhan couldn't help but grin to herself as something registered in her mind, "Maybe with her assets we can pay for that house so we can have a stove to leave on."

Leslie sighed heavily, the amount of screaming going on inside her head being too much to describe.

"What the hell is she going on about?" Cat muttered, shaking her head.

"I wish I knew, Kitten. I wish I knew."

A noise in front of them jostled the lot of them, making them aware of the two super visitors. Looks like their plan was working.

Livewire's body started to spark, excess electricity discharging from her, "Good, they're here… Keep your eyes wide, Kitten. I want you to watch as I kill both of your superheroes."

* * *

Long story short, somehow The Flash and Supergirl upped their game and managed to kick Livewire and Silver Banshee's asses. Like they knocked Livewire and Silver Banshee into each other at least five times. One of the times, Livewire was still electrified, so Banshee got KO'd by friendly fire. Livewire put up the hardest of a fight. She still got beat though.

The DEO was nice and put Banshee and Livewire into a cell together, to celebrate their 'newfound friendship.' Honestly, that was a bad move. Attraction aside, all they did was bicker. Kara went in as to try and calm them down. She even brought a chair.

"So, what seems to be the issue, you guys? When I heard you two were together, I was so excited…It breaks my heart to think you're having problems." Kara said, saddened and sympathetically.

"We're not even dating." Leslie growled, but was ignored. She went back to her Starbucks– something in which neither Siobhan nor Kara knew how she had gotten ahold of.

The DEO had made Siobhan wash off all the Banshee makeup– though they let her keep the wig –so the emotion on her face was actually able to have been seen. She looked a little down, "Well, you see, Kara, Les here doesn't want to get a stove–"

Leslie threw her head back, hitting the glass of the cell but not seeming to care, "Cinnabon can't fucking shut up about stoves! It's literally all she cares about and it pisses me off! I can't take it anymore!"

Kara only laughed nervously, waving her hands to try and make Leslie settle down, "Leslie, please, there's no need to yell. We're all friends here, and we can hear you just fine." She smiled warmly, though Leslie's ensuing outburst caused her to jump in her seat.

"Fine? _Fine?_ This is not fine! I don't even know why she's so obsessed, but she is! She won't stop talking about stoves!"

Siobhan just shook her head, swallowing hard and keeping her gaze plastered to the floor, "It's not like I meant to! I can never figure out what to say around you, and that's just the first thing that comes out…"

Leslie whipped her head around to look back at Siobhan, and that anger from before just subsided, "You don't know what to say when you're with me?" She repeated, eyebrows raising in surprise and her mouth falling slightly agape.

"No… Never. I mean, look at you! You're this intimidating shock jock with sass for days, dressed in all leather! It would be surprising if someone _does_ know how to keep themselves composed around you!" Siobhan pursed her lips and ducked her head, continuing in a quieter tone, "Not to mention you're, like, really, really, _really_ sexy…"

Leslie was still frozen in awe. Kara took it upon herself to break the silence, "Leslie. Is there a reason why you get so upset when Siobhan talks about stoves?"

Groaning, Leslie just hung her head, "The way she makes it sound…she wants to get a house and a stove and it's all so domestic… I don't know if I can settle down like that. I never have. It makes me afraid every time she brings it up."

Siobhan let out an 'aww' and slid over so she'd be closer, and she put her arm around Leslie's back and rested her head against Leslie's own, "I didn't mean to scare you with it, Les.. I only thought that it might be fun together."

Leslie didn't say anything after that; she only leaned into Siobhan's touch and let out a heavy sigh. Kara smiled brightly.

"Aww… Leslie's the little spoon…" Kara put her finger against the comm in her ear, "Did you hear that, Lucy? Leslie's the little spoon. You owe me twenty bucks." Even Leslie and Siobhan could hear the loud 'MOTHERFUCKER' coming from the other line, though they didn't pay attention to it. Kara just went back to commentating what she was seeing, "Oh, now they're kissing! I'm so good as a couple's counselor. That can be my third job…No, Lucy, I won't quit working with Miss Grant. Or you…Oh god. Oh my god. This is getting intense. Lucy. LUCY." Kara stood and grabbed her chair, dragging it out of the room in a panic, "OH GOD, LUCY. TURN OFF THE SURVEILLANCE CAMERAS. WE'RE NOT GOING TO WANT THIS ON TAPE… No, Lucy, they're dancing– of _course_ they're doing… _that!_ That's the second time Siobhan's done that in front of me… I swear to god she likes it. I think I'm scarred. Lucy, stop laughing. Stop laughing! It's not funny!"

Everyone at the DEO could hear Siobhan and Leslie. Turns out Siobhan really was a screamer.

* * *

Sometime later, Banshee and Livewire managed to escape again, and somehow they always ended up fighting crime someway or another, by complete accident. They took down criminals whenever it became a direct nuisance to them, like that one alien that raised hell in a supermarket. Son of a bitch didn't even see it coming when Banshee and Livewire took him out for interrupting their grocery run. The DEO just let them be. Banshee and Livewire were the best accidental, unpaid do-gooders out there. Hell yeah Lucy let them do whatever the hell they liked. Sometimes she'd warn them ahead of time of stuff. They claimed they were too ' _evil'_ to fight crime, but most of the times they actually followed through with it. It was awesome. Lucy kept up in calling them evil escapees that were the darkest of the dark, and that appeased the two of them enough to keep through with the 'favors.' That was the best thing to happen to Lucy since she first saw Cat and Kara standing next to each other.

One day, after Leslie took some...lots of...convincing by Siobhan, they needed to get a new stove, so they headed to the one mall that had a Sears and all that. Literally two seconds after they arrived, some alien descended from the sky and landed right in the center of the Sears, and he went and destroyed the entire store in an attempt to 'draw out Supergirl.' Siobhan was distraught. She fell to her knees and screamed like Furiosa from Mad Max: Fury Road. Except her scream was dangerous. And kind of made all the rubble a million times worse.

Leslie just kneeled down beside her and placed her hand on Siobhan's back, rubbing it softly. With her other hand, she gave a thumbs-up to the alien that destroyed the Sears. "There are other stores, Cinnabon. Do you want me to crush him for you?"

"Beat him within an inch of his life!" Siobhan screamed between sobs.

Livewire nodded, smirking, and she shot off to go deal with that alien. She landed a few yards away from it, and she shot up her hands in electricity and used it as rope to lasso the alien and draw it close. When it was in earshot, she whispered to him, "I almost wanna thank you for what you did… but you see, my girl told me to crush you and leave you barely breathing… Who am I to let her down?" She sent a jolt through the preexisting lightning that she had wrapped around him, then she kicked him square in the chest. Before he could stumble far enough back, she grabbed his head and slammed it into her knee, and Leslie finished it off by socking him in the jaw. Down he went.

Pursing her lips casually, Leslie just pulled out her phone and called Lucy. Luckily she picked up, "Some dumbass alien destroyed the Sears at the mall. You might wanna come pick him up. I might have killed him, though." She nudged him with her foot, and he let out a wimpy groan, "Oh, just kidding. He's still kicking. You should still get him. I gotta go comfort Siobhan. She's still sobbing because he destroyed all the stoves. Yeah, she's still hung up on that. Yes, I still love her regardless. No, I won't let you live if you tell anyone I said that. Fuck off, Director Lane." And then Leslie hung up. That was about as typical as their conversations came.

Leslie let out a sigh and walked back over to Siobhan, who at this point, cried all her tears and was just laying in the debris, staring at the sky, pondering over the purpose of life. Leslie just sat down beside her with another sigh and placed her hand on Siobhan's arm, "There's always Lowes, Cinnabon. We'll find a stove." She leaned closer, "Though, this is what happens when you leave the fucking stove on."

Siobhan whined, turning away from Leslie and pouting. Leslie just leaned over and kissed Siobhan's forehead, which managed to calm her a little. Suddenly Kara showed up, looking around and spotting the two of them quickly.

"Oh my god, did he hurt Siobhan?" Kara asked in a panic, covering her mouth and letting out a gasp.

Leslie said no, Siobhan said yes. Both at the same time. That just confused Kara.

"Er… okay? Now, where is he? I need to rough him up for maybe-maybe not hurting Siobhan!"

"Already beat ya' to it, Superfreak. He's over there, trying not to kick the bucket." Leslie tilted her head over to where the alien lay. Kara just grimaced.

"Sheesh, Leslie, did you have to rough him up that bad?" Kara asked, a bit unsure.

Leslie just deadpanned, "Yes."

Kara sighed and went over to gather the alien and take him back to the DEO. Leslie only picked up Siobhan and took her away. Siobhan sniffled, and Leslie clenched her jaw.

"Please don't cry on me, Cinnabon. We'll get you your stove. Domesticity still awaits." Leslie said as she walked.

Siobhan only turned her head, looking Leslie over, "Why do you call me that?"

"What, 'Cinnabon?'" Leslie raised a brow, looking away for a moment to think, "At first it was just to get under your skin. Now…" She grinned, "it's the only thing that is as sweet as you are."

Siobhan shook her head, "That's so disgustingly sappy." Leslie's smile vanished, but Siobhan quickly continued, "I love it."

Leslie teasingly quirked a brow, smirking, "You better not tell anyone I said that.."

"Oh, I know, your bad bitch reputation has to be maintained… Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

Leslie could hear Kara calling for them in the distance, but she didn't pay her any attention, "Let's get outta here." Siobhan nodded, and off they went.

* * *

When they got back home, Leslie's phone rang– loudly blasting Pony by Ginuwine –and immediately she knew who it was. "Director Lane. To what do I owe this displeasure?"

Siobhan had to shake her head to snap her out of her frozen state, "Why the hell is Lucy's ringtone 'Pony?!'"

Leslie just waved her off. Lucy then spoke up. "Kara is calling me to tell you to open your fucking door. Okay, she said 'eff-ing,' but I'm just paraphrasing. So open your fucking door, losers." And then Lucy hung up. Her terseness was always something to admire.

"Cinnabon, can you get the door? At least seven people are yelling at me to do so." Leslie said, not looking away from her phone.

Siobhan muttered something presumably unpleasant under her breath, and she opened the door, only to see Kara on the other side, holding a stove in her arms, "Took you guys long enough!"

Siobhan gasped and held her hands over her mouth, trying not to cry. Kara only grinned, "Since you guys were so nice- I mean, _evil_ enough to help out, I thought it wouldn't be fair to not give you what you were out looking for in the first place. I got the most deluxe one I could find." Kara glanced over at Leslie, "I'm pretty sure Siobhan would have been appeased no matter what, but.."

"How did you afford this?" Leslie blurted, looking the stove over. Kara only smacked her lips and averted her gaze. Leslie let out a scandalous gasp and grinned, "No way… You totally stole this thing! I didn't knew Supergirl had it in her!"

"I didn't steal it!" Kara countered, "It's just...at this current point in time… no payment's been made…"

Leslie just slapped Kara on her back, enough to cause even the Kryptonian to stumble forward, "Look at you, girl! Ha!"

Kara just mumbled, embarrassed, before straightening out, "Alright, where do I put this baby?"

"Cinnabon?"

Siobhan only nodded, still doing her best as to not cry, and walked into the kitchen area and pointed at the conspicuous empty spot. Kara set the stove down, hooked everything up and got it working, and then slid it into place. Admiring her work and dusting off her hands, Kara let out a content sigh and turned to Siobhan and Leslie, trying to keep her smile small, but failing. Leslie had her arm slung over Siobhan's shoulder, and Siobhan was leaning into Leslie, grinning.

Kara let her vibrant smile break through, "Aww… Look at you guys. You've both grown so much!" Unable to hold it back any longer, she leaped forward, wrapping her arms around both Leslie and Siobhan. Siobhan immediately returned the hug, letting the tears finally fall, but Leslie wasn't so quick to react. Eventually, Leslie closed her eyes and grinned slightly, resting her head on Kara's shoulder and hugging her back.

Siobhan got her stove, Leslie could finally touch people without electrocuting them, and Kara is now friends with the evil girlfriends who once tried to kill her. What a happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY MOM
> 
> IF YOU GUYS WANT YOU CAN YELL WITH ME ABOUT SILVERWIRE [HERE](http://lucylaneeffect.tumblr.com/)
> 
> THIS IS ME BEGGING YOU TO TALK WITH ME ABOUT SILVERWIRE I LOVE THESE NERDS


End file.
